


Not the Place of Our Dreams

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: You dream of the place of where you’ll meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Not the Place of Our Dreams

“I hated those dreams when I was younger,” David said.

“You did?” Patrick asked.

“Yes. I mean, I was dreaming of Ray’s house, Patrick,” David said.

“Okay. I can see how that would be concerning for some people.”

“You weren’t concerned?”

“Not really. I mean... “ Patrick paused. “I was used to houses like that. A little less… Ray, but close.”

“A little less Ray?” David asked.

“Okay, a lot less Ray,” Patrick said with a laugh.

“I was terrified when I realized where I was standing. That it was the place from those dreams,” David said.

“Really?”

“Yes! Oh my god. I was terrified it was Ray! I completely forgot I met him before!”

Patrick let out a laugh.

“Yeah. I had pretty much the same reaction when I walked into the house the first time. Ray would not be on my list of people I would want to be my soulmate," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing...


End file.
